


Caught

by Themes_of_November



Series: Us Against The World [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Ben wonders why everyone is out to embarass him, Bottom Ben Solo, Bottom Kylo Ren, Fluff and Smut, Han wishes they would just put a sock on the door like normal people, Humor, M/M, Poe and Ben can't get enough of each other, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themes_of_November/pseuds/Themes_of_November
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We didn't hear you return.' Poe began in a casual voice as if he was not sitting naked on the floor, having fallen from the bed that he had been fucking Ben on. 'How did the meeting go?'</p><p>Ben groaned.</p><p>-------</p><p>Han walks in on Poe and Ben having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Poe was slotted between his thighs. Ben's long legs were wrapped around Poe's torso, knees flush with his own chest, heels digging into the firm flesh of Poe's buttocks. Poe's movements were slow and deep, the slip-slide of his length inside him mesmerising. One of his arms was tucked under Ben, gripping his shoulder. The other was on Ben's ass, fingers kneading the smooth flesh. Poe's lips wandered all over his body, kissing his jaw, sucking on his collar bone, brushing against his own lips. Even though he was folded almost in half, Ben felt like they could do this forever.

Poe had a way of making him feel safe and loved and cared for. There was a reverence in the way he touched him, hands firm and exploring, nails pressing down occasionally to leave crescent marks on his skin, but never callous. Every time they had sex, Ben felt something mend inside him.

The door to the room opened. 'Ben.'

Ben yelped at the sound of his father's voice.

'Mr. Solo.' Poe straightened as if to get up, lost his balance and fell off the side of the bed with a muffled thud. Ben sat up in shock, looking over to see if his partner was badly hurt.

'I'm fine.' Poe groaned, rubbing the side of his head.

Ben turned to look at his father. Han was standing in the doorway, one hand still on the knob, eyes wide and jaw working as if he was trying to gather his senses before he went on a rant. Ben yanked the bed sheet towards himself and brought it up to cover his face and body, shame burning every last vestige of arousal in his body.

He felt a pull on the sheet and peeked out of the side to see Poe sit up and look towards the door. The side of Poe's lips quirked up and Ben could feel the mortification rising in his body.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

'We didn't hear you return.' Poe began in a casual voice as if he was not sitting naked on the floor, having fallen from the bed that he had been fucking Ben on. 'How did the meeting go?'

Ben groaned.

'It is my house. I can come and go as I please.' Han said, voice rising with every syllable.

Ben pressed his fists to his eyes. 'You could've knocked.' He gritted out, took in a deep breath to compose his face, and turned towards his father.

Han's face was red and he was refusing to look at him.

'Dad, please.' Ben said. 'This is embarrassing enough.'

Han clenched his jaw and threw a glare at him. 'Five minutes.' He said, stabbing a finger in Ben's direction. 'Your uncle Lando is downstairs. Your mother wants you to meet him.' He turned towards Poe and his glare hardened somehow. 'Five minutes.'

'Yes, sir.' Poe replied in that infuriatingly calm voice.

Han turned around to leave before pausing and looking at Ben, 'I hope you're using protection,' before he closed the door behind him. Ben clenched his fists in the sheets, eyes wide in shock and face hot enough to combust from shame. Apparently, that was considered funny by some people. People like Poe. Poe, who was sitting butt naked on the floor and roaring with laughter. Ben gathered what remained of his dignity and kicked him.

'What?' Poe said, throwing an arm out to balance himself. His eyes twinkled with laughter before he stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Ben heard the sound of running water and Poe returned with a wet towel. Ben pushed the sheet away as Poe bent down to wipe his stomach and thighs before chucking the towel behind him. He straightened and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before ruffling his hair. Ben wrapped his arms around his waist.

'Get ready.' Poe said, stroking his hair. 'Your father said five minutes. I don't want him coming back up and killing us.'  
'I hate Lando.'  
Poe chuckled. 'He's the Mayor of Bespin, isn't he?'  
He nodded against Poe's stomach.  
'I've met him a few times. He's not that bad. He's actually quite funny.'  
He looked up at Poe, frowning and pouting at the same time. 'He always gangs up on me with dad. Last time he said that my haircut made me look like a goth scarecrow.'

*

Poe pressed his lips together, shoulders shaking with laughter at the mental image of Ben dressed as a scarecrow. He certainly had the height and gangly limbs to go with it. Ben pushed him away. 'I hate you,' he said, anger undercut by the way he stuck out his bottom lip.  
'I'm so sorry, babe.' Poe composed his features and put his arms around Ben's shoulders again. Ben nuzzled into his stomach. 'Get dressed, please.'  
'Whatever.'

Poe bent down to retrieve Ben's clothes and placed them on the bed before going to look for his own. Ben stood up reluctantly and began pulling on his clothes. Poe adjusted his belt and pulled on his jacket. He turned in time to see Ben pull on his t-shirt, his hair mussing up even more than usual. Ben met his eyes and frowned.

'What?'  
Poe smiled. 'Nice sex hair.'  
Ben turned away flushing, fingers running through his hair to make it settle down. 'We need to go downstairs. Dad said -'  
As if on cue, Han shouted Ben's name. Ben gave him a very pointed look as he walked towards his closet.  
'C'mere.' He said as he sprayed way too much Axe all over himself. 'You smell of sex.'  
Poe chuckled but walked towards him nonetheless.

'I love you.' He said, wrapping his arms around Ben's waist.  
'I know, dumbass.' Ben replied but he was smiling and that was all that mattered in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm DarkPilot trash *watches in silence as the last of my dignity nopes out of here*


End file.
